Hard to say Goodbye
by MSWLD
Summary: OS - Et si Thalia avait dit adieu à Luke ? Spoilers.


**hard to say goodbye**

_Et me revoilà pour un nouveau OS qui sort de l'univers de Harry Potter. Attention, contient des spoilers du Dernier Olympien. et voilà donc ce qui se serait peut être passé si les cyclopes étaient venus délivrer Thalia plus tôt._

_Bonne Lecture, les commentaires sont à la fin, comme d'hab :D !_

_J'ai écris cette fic en écoutant Dead Hearts de Stars, si ca vous dit )_

Après quelques minutes de frustration passées à hurler et à maugréer après Héra, Thalia réussi à se dégager de l'emprise de la statue. Elle remercia au passage les cyclopes qui l'avaient aidée et se précipita vers le palais où Percy, Annabeth et Grover s'étaient rendus quelques instants plus tôt. Quelques instants qui avaient semblé une éternité du point de vue de la fille de Zeus.

Son arc était toujours attaché à son épaule mais elle n'avait plus aucune flèche. Elle n'était pas inquiète, c'était comme si l'atmosphère s'était détendue, comme si le danger avait disparu... Ainsi, c'est le coeur presque léger qu'elle se rendit dans la salle du trône. Cependant, une pierre subsistait au fond de son estomac, la peur.

Au centre de la salle se tenait Luke, un poignard à la main... Le poignard d'Annabeth... Alors, la peur que Thalia ressentait prit tout son sens.

« Luke ! »

Elle se précipita vers le jeune homme qui s'effondrait dans un râle alors qu'elle accourait. Son flanc était complètement ensanglanté, la lame était tombée sur le sol dans un tintement mais personne n'y prêtait attention. Annabeth était assise à côté d'eux mais elle n'ajouta rien. Percy les observait et, pour une fois, il eut le tact de ne rien dire.

« Luke... » Murmura Thalia.

« Thal's... »

La voix de Luke n'était qu'un souffle rauque, il ne pouvait plus parler avec autant de force qu'avant. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle entendait cette voix. Qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix...

« Tout va bien. Tout va bien... »

Son ton n'était pas convaincu, et pourtant, elle y croyait, elle avait envie d'y croire. Elle le prit dans ses bras, ramenant sa tête vers elle. Sentant les larmes commencer à apparaitre, elle renifla piteusement.

« Non Thal's, je sais que ca va pas... »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Luke. Il était redevenu celui qu'elle connaissait. Celui qu'elle aimait. Ses prunelles bleues se vitraient peu à peu mais il était toujours capable de soutenir son regard.

Ils se regardèrent pendant une éternité. Une éternité remplie de choses qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dites mais qu'ils se disaient enfin, sans avoir besoin un seul mot. Parce qu'ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque ne pourrait jamais les comprendre. Elle pourrait toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait. Et il pourrait toujours deviner ce qu'elle allait faire... Ainsi cela n'étonna ni l'un ni l'autre lorsqu'il tourna sa tête vers Annabeth.

« J'ai failli te tuer, mais toi... » Il hoqueta. « Tu savais. »

La blonde se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Luke comme Thalia savaient qu'elle avait aimé le jeune homme, ils savaient qu'elle l'aimait toujours, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Chut ? Tu as fini en héros, Luke. Tu iras aux Champs Elysées. »

Sa tête était toujours posée sur les genoux de Thalia mais il réussi à faire non de la tête.

« Pense plutôt... Nouvelle naissance. Trois tentatives. Île des Bienheureux. »

Annabeth renifla bruyamment, sans aucune grâce mais personne ne fit de remarque là-dessus.

« Tu as toujours été trop exigeant envers toi-même. »

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'aimais ? » Demanda finalement Luke d'une voix étouffée.

« A une époque j'ai cru... enfin... j'ai cru... » Bredouilla Annabeth.

Mais Luke avait complètement détaché son regard de celui de la jeune fille pour aller dériver vers Grover.

« Grover tu... Es le satyre le plus courageux que j'aijamais rencontré... Mais non... Il n'y a pas de remède. »

Il toussa à nouveau, quelques gouttes de sang s'échappant à présent de sa bouche et dégoulinant le long de ses lèvres. Thalia renifla alors qu'elle essuyait le liquide rougeâtre avec la manche argentée de sa veste.

« Thalia... »

« Chut. Je sais ce que tu as à me dire. Je le sais. Ne te fatigue pas... »

« Ca ne... Sert à rien... De toute manière je vais... je vais... »

« Shht. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu vas renaître Luke. »

Elle ne tentait à présent plus de retenir ses larmes qui dégoulinaient le long de ses joues. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et inspira un bon coup.

« Thal's, je suis désolé. »

Il était désolé... Dans son regard, elle pouvait lire le désespoir de ne pas avoir pu réaliser son rêve. Son rêve de trouver une famille. Elle soupira, effaçant une larme qui dévalait sa joue gauche du revers de la main. Il s'excusait d'avoir réduit leurs espoirs à néant. Mais aussi d'avoir tenté de la tuer. A plusieurs reprises... Mais s'il n'avait pas commis l'erreur de se ranger avec Cronos, elle ne serait certainement jamais revenue à la vie...

« Je sais. Je t'ai entendu tu sais... Cette nuit-là... »

_La nuit était sombre, seul un croissant de Lune très mince éclairait le ciel. Quelques nuages obscurcissaient encore le décor alors que Luke Castellan, fils d'Hermès gravissait la Colline __des Sang-mêlés__ d'un pas sombre. _

_Il s'assit__ à l'ombre du pin qui ornait son sommet, s'adossa au tronc et soupira. L'air était frais, il aurait presque pu se sentir bien. Il aurait pu s'il n'était pas sur le point de commettre la pire atrocité qui soit. _

_Prenant une grande inspiration, il posa sa main sur le tronc et posa son front tout contre l'arbre. Il aurait presque pu le sentir respirer. _

_« Salut __Thalia__. » Murmura-t-il. « __Je sais pas__ si tu m'entends... mais si c'est le cas... » _

_Il __sentit__ sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il saisissait la seringue dans sa poche. _

_« Je suis désolé... » _

_Alors,__ il planta l'aiguille __au milieu du__ tronc. L'arbre fut parcouru d'un frisson. Luke aurait même __juré avoir__ entendu un cri. Mais pas n'importe quel cri. C'était la voix de __Thalia__ qui hurlait... _

_« Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé... Mais il le faut. » _

_Sa voix était désespérée. Il regarda l'arbre frémir encore quelques instants. Il se ressaisit en __quelques secondes__ et puis tout redevint calme. __Thalia__ne hurlait__ plus, non. __Thalia__ était morte. Elle était morte des années plus tôt, lorsque tout était encore simple. L'arbre n'était qu'un leurre, un leurre destiné à le faire espérer... Espérer qu'un jour, la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais __aimé revienne__ à la vie. _

_Il avait toujours son front posé contre le tronc, sa respiration était à nouveau calme et profonde. Sa voix s'éleva alors en un murmure, brisant le silence. _

_« Je suis désolé Thal's, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime. » _

_Alors__ il pivota sur lui-même et essuya l'unique larme qui coulait sur __sa joue__. _

« Thal's... J'ai une question... »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que si je n'avais pas fait... Ca. Tu aurais rejoint les Chasseresses ? »

Thalia soupira mais elle avait conscience que le temps lui était compté, qu'il n'allait plus tenir indéfiniment. Alors, elle ferma les yeux et posa son front sur celui de Luke.

« Non. »

« Ce que... J'ai dit cette nuit-là...»

Il hoqueta à nouveau, un nouveau filet de sang dégoulinant le long de la commissure de ses lèvres. Thalia posa son index le long de sa joue et murmura.

« Chut. Garde tes forces. »

Et Zeus seul savait qu'il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup.

« Je t'aime Thalia. »

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de cette dernière, sourire qui mourut presqu'aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

« Je t'aime aussi Luke, je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Leur échange n'avait été qu'un soupir, un murmure que personne d'autre ne perçut, parce que c'était personnel, un aveu qu'ils voulaient garder pour eux, un aveu qui avait mis bien trop longtemps à venir.

Alors, Luke braqua son regard vers Percy. Il avait déjà la moitié du deuxième pied dans la tombe mais il réussi à articuler :

« Ethan, moi... Les indéterminés. Ne les laisse pas... Ne les laisse pas recommencer. »

Percy acquiesça.

« Non. Je ne les laisserai pas continuer. »

Alors Luke eut une dernière quinte de toux et, dans un dernier soupir, il riva ses prunelles océan vers Thalia. Et son regard se voila, fixant sans rien voir le visage de la seule femme qui eut jamais compté pour lui.

« Thalia. »

Percy avait disparu pendant quelques instants et Annabeth était assise à côté de son amie. La Chasseresse lança un regard en biais à la jeune blonde. Elle semblait resplendissante, sale et fatiguée mais resplendissante. Quoi de plus normal après une aussi grande victoire ?

« Annabeth. »

Sa voix était toujours enrouée. Elle renifla, elle ne s'était pas encore remise, elle ne s'en remettrait sans doutes jamais. Elle avait si longtemps pensé qu'elle avait réussi à faire avec, vivre avec l'idée que son meilleur ami les avait trahis et voilà qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Pendant quelques minutes mais ces quelques instants avaient semé le doute dans l'esprit de la jeune femme...

« Tu l'as aimé, toi ? » Demanda finalement Thalia, décidée à tout mettre au clair dans sa tête.

« Peut être. Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais maintenant j'ai Percy. »

« Prends soin de lui. Essaye d'y arriver mieux que moi avec... »

Prononcer son prénom était quelque chose de douloureux. C'était quelque chose à laquelle elle n'était pas préparée...

« C'était vrai ? Ce que tu lui as dit ? Que s'il n'avait jamais fait tout ça... Tu ne serais... »

C'était pour oublier qu'elle avait rejoint Artémis. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien qui la retenait d'accepter. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait refusé, c'était Luke. Et elle avait découvert de ses propres yeux qu'il n'en valait plus la peine.

« Pas allée chez les Chasseresses. Non, je serais restée avec lui. »

« Tu l'aimais, tu l'as toujours aimé. »

Pour Thalia, c'avait toujours été clair, mais peut être pas pour Annabeth. Quelque part dans le fond de sa tête, la voix de Luke s'éleva alors : « Et tu m'aimeras toujours. ». Thalia se mordit la lèvre inférieure le plus fort possible pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Pourtant, les gouttes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

C'est alors qu'une douce voix se fit entendre derrière les deux jeunes femmes.

« Tu as bien combattu, ma soeur. »

« Merci ma reine. » Répondit machinalement Thalia.

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux argentés de la Déesse qui se tenait à présent devant elles. Elle avait retrouvé sa splendeur habituelle et sa grâce naturelle.

« Pourtant, je vois dans tes yeux que tu n'as pas trouvé la paix. »

Thalia cligna des yeux. Elle se sentait coupable, elle n'était pas censée être amoureuse. Elle était une Chasseresse. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Pourtant, Artémis lui sourit doucement. Thalia risqua alors un regard vers Annabeth, elle regardait droit devant elle et avait cessé de bouger. Elle n'écoutait pas et semblait s'être figée, la Chasseresse se dit même pendant un temps qu'il était tout à fait possible que ce soit le cas. Artémis continua.

« Tu l'aimais bien avant d'entrer dans la Chasse, Thalia. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'être retombée amoureuse de lui. Tu n'as jamais réellement cessé de l'aimer. Même si je suis loin d'approuver ces sentiments, je sais qu'il est difficile de les combattre. Pourtant, tu verras. Avec le temps, tu oublieras la peine. Tu apprendras à vivre avec sans trop souffrir. »

Sa curiosité pris le dessus et elle demanda de sa voix enrouée :

« S'il... Si Luke choisit de renaître... Y a-t-il une chance pour qu'il... Se souvienne de moi ? »

« C'est probable. »

« Ma Dame, puis-je vous poser une dernière question ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Zoey. A-t-elle jamais réussi à oublier Héraclès ? »

Artémis soupira.

« L'amour est quelque chose de compliqué, un sentiment qu'on oublie jamais complètement. Je ne crois pas qu'elle n'ait jamais pu l'oublier. Elle ne lui a jamais pardonné non plus, mais elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. »

Thalia acquiesça. Elle avait pardonné Luke, et il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec son absence. Elle lui avait pardonné. À la différence de Zoey, elle avait pardonné son héros. Et pourtant, jamais elle ne cesserait de l'aimer. Il le fallait. Il méritait bien ça. Luke le méritait.

« L'amour est quelque chose de compliqué, un sentiment qu'on oublie jamais complètement. Je ne crois pas qu'elle n'ait jamais pu l'oublier. Elle ne lui a jamais pardonné non plus mais elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. »

Thalia acquiesça. Elle avait pardonné Luke, et il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec son absence. Elle lui avait pardonné. A la différence de Zoey, elle avait pardonné son héros. Et pourtant, jamais elle ne cesserait de l'aimer. Il le fallait. Il méritait bien ca. Luke le méritait.

_Et voilà ! Alors ca vous a plu ? _

_Effectivement, je me suis replongée il y a peu dans la série « Percy Jackson » et je suis devenue fan du couple Luke / Thalia (j'adore les couples désespérés, c'est mon dada)_

_Certaines paroles sont celles du livre. Enfin j'ai essayé de le faire de mémoire mais c'est approximatif… Et j'avais la flemme d'aller chercher le bouquin alors voila xD_

_Je n'abandonne pas « La Jalousie est un vilain défaut » j'avais juste envie de faire un OS :)_

_Reviewez, j'aime m'améliorer grâce à vos commentaires :D ! Pardonnez les lacunes, je ne connais pas aussi bien le monde de PJ que celui d'Harry Potter :)_

_Gros Bisous_

_CRIPSOW. _


End file.
